elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Artifacts
Sometimes, artifact weapons and equipment will show up in the game. Most artifact equipment is randomly generated, and have randomly generated names. There are a few artifacts, however, that are not randomly generated and have some unique effects. An artifact can be told apart from ordinary items fairly easily. While most items can be identified by a scroll of identify, artifact items won't be identified, but will have the quality modifier (Miracle), (Godly) or (Special) added to it. These must be identified by the wizard NPC's "investigate on an item" action or a scroll of greater identify. After being fully identified, the artifacts true name will be given in <>s if it is a "miracle" or "special" item, and in {}s if it is a "godly" item. Special artifacts also has property "It is precious." when E'x'amined. Reading a scroll of oracle would provide some whereabout info of generated special class artifacts among other things. Randomly generated artifacts will have a descriptor depending on the type of material it has. See Equipment for information on these descriptors. Miracle quality items can have their material altered by scrolls of change/inferior/superior material but Godly quality items cannot be changed via this method. The only way to reforge the material on a Godly quality item is to use a material kit. Kits are received as rewards for a handful of quests but otherwise can be purchased at the souvenir vendor in Larna (they are very expensive). Additionally, using a material kit/scroll on any item of special quality (non-randomly generated artifacts), regardless of whether it is miracle/godly, will not change the material, but instead will reroll the item completely. This usually has little result, but might change one or two of the modifiers on the item assigned randomly. Attempting to generate a copy of a (Special) artifact using the little sister's quest reward will cause it to transform into a (Miracle) artifact. Exception is the hero cheese which can be copied multiple times. Similarly you cannot buy two Diablos at the workshop. Abilities of Artifacts *Higher damage/armor value than normal *Higher hit modifier/damage modifier than normal *Increase stats *Increase skills *Increase resistances *Be alive (starts at level 1 and gains new abilities as it levels with you, once it has enough experience "Use" it to increase its level. At higher levels the weapon may develop negative abilities e.g. sucking the wielder's blood.) *Have an "invoke" ability (breath attacks, spells, etc) *Protect you from mutation and alien pregnancy Possible Drawbacks *Artifacts can negatively impact your stats, resistances, and skills with no way to remove the effect. *Many Artifacts are cursed. *Godly class Artifacts cannot have their material changed without a material kit, and (Special) class can never have it changed. *Certain Artifacts may have a blood-sucking attack. *Certain Artifacts may summon monsters dependent on your level. Unique artifacts Unique artifacts are always appear as ''the '' as you can only ever have one. Picking up a second one turns it into a normal magic weapon. Set artifacts These artifacts will usually only appear in a set place, either they are carried by somebody or are the result of a quest. *The Axe of Destruction *The Blood Moon *Bow of Vinderre *The Diablo *The Ether Dagger *Frisia's Tail *The Mournblade *The Pair of Dal-i-thalion *The Pair of Gloves of Vesda *Palmia Pride *Ragnarok *The Rail Gun *The Rankis *The Ring of Steel Dragon *The Sage's Helm *The Scythe of Void *The Staff of Insanity God weapons These weapons are given to you as a reward from a god. *The Winchester Premium *The Gaia Hammer *The Lucky Dagger *The Wind Bow *The Holy Lance *The Elemental Staff *The Kumiromi Scythe Other artifacts These unique artifacts are randomly generated within the game world and may be a rare drop from a specific enemy. *The Arbalest *The Al'ud *The Begger's Pendant *The Claymore *The Crimson Plate *The Hiryu-To *The Kill Kill Piano *The Shena's Panty *The Shield of Thorn *The Stradivarius *The Twin Edge *The Unknown Shell *The Vanilla Rock *The Zantetsu Category:Items